Although personal sales used to be the norm for ticketing, that is no longer the case. A large portion of event-goers now purchase tickets through ticketing websites. A difficulty with these purchases is the characteristic limitation on a user's ability to determine and select the quality and location of individual seats. Some conventional ticketing websites provide seating charts, but conventional seating charts still fail to provide important information that may be relevant to decision-making. For example, seating charts fail to provide users with a full picture of the quality and location of their seats relative to other sites in the event venue.